total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Warpaint (TDBW)
Modern Warpaint is the second episode in Total Drama Beach Wars Plot The remaining twenty-two campers sleep soundly, until Chris blows a horn. The campers make their way outside, all of them cranky and upset. Sierra growls at Chris. Maddox wonders aloud if Chris hurt any animals when he blew the horn, and his teammate Pietro just rolls his eyes. Chris smiles and greets the campers, who all just groan in return. Arin yawns and asks why he woke them up so early. Chris shrugs and says he just wanted to, and that they could go back to their cabins. Blakely turns to Blake and waves to him as he walks back to the Snakes cabin. Blake just scoffs and turns the other way. In the confessional, Blake frowns and says that being on different teams than his brother is really taking its toll on their relationship. Blakely scratches his chin and walks to the cabin. As soon as everybody is back in their cabins and back in bed, Chris smirks and uses the horn again. Kyra sits up immediately and hits her head on the bunk above. She growls and curses at Chris. As soon as everybody is back outside, Chris smiles and tells them to get dressed and meet him in the kitchen. Later, the campers meet Chris in the kitchen, where Chef prepares waffles and pancakes. Bailey looks at the food in disgust, and asks what it's made of. Chef sighs and says that he got a bit of culinary training. Bailey smiles cluelessly and says that she wasn't asking if the food was healthy or not, but if they have flour. Chef gets in her face and says that they are, and asks if she has a problem with that. Bailey nods, hardly intimidated, saying that she's gluten intolerant. Chef says that he doesn't care and that she will eat his food, and everybody watches in disgust as he grabs a pancake and shoves it in her mouth. Her face suddenly reddens and puffs up. She falls to the floor and moans. Chris screams and calls for paramedics and some interns walk in and drag her out. Chris turns to the surprised campers. Timothy laughs and asks if that was a scream. Chris scoffs and says that it totally wasn't a scream. All the campers laugh and Chris sighs and tells the campers to get some food in them, for the campers will need it for the challenge ahead. He snickers and tells the campers to meet him behind the mansion after they eat, and he walks out. D asks if Bailey will come back, but Chris doesn't hear and he slams the door shut behind him. The campers later gather behind the mansion to see some sort of area set up, and a table set up with a bunch of guns. Minnie gasps and asks if those are real guns. Chris then turns the corner, pulling Bailey along on a wheelchair, she's in a body cast. Chris says that those are indeed real guns, paintball guns! Aradia gasps and says that she does not use paintball guns at all. Chris smiles and tells her to deal with it. He then lets go of Bailey's wheelchair and tells them the challenge, to have a paintball war in the specified area. The last team standing wins immunity and the wrappers to the chocolate bars Chris ate during the last challenge. Sammy glares at Chris and asks him if he could give them a real award this time. Chris smiles and holds up the wrappers and says that they are real awards. Chris tells the campers to grab some guns and get into the specified area. As grab the guns, Sidnee tells Chris that it's unfair, the Monkeys have two extra players. Chris turns to Bailey and frowns. He then asks for one volunteer sit-out. Aradia immediately raises her hand and says that after a childhood accident, she will never touch a gun, nor paint again. Chris pulls Aradia aside and puts her next to Bailey, who starts rolling off. As the campers enter the specified area, Aradia gasps and runs after Bailey. Chris wishes the campers good luck, then turns and walks away. The campers all sit there and do nothing. In the confessional, Kyle reveals how tense it was, before the Snakes opened fire on the Monkeys. Almost immediately, Ashley, Sean, Arin, Minnie and Thomas fall to the ground, covered in paint. The remaining Monkeys scramble. Kyle hides behind a bush, while Sierra and Alex run like wild, and Timothy and Blake open fire upon Sidnee, who chokes on paint and falls to the ground. They then high-five and run into the woods. Meanwhile, Chris and Chef enjoy some breakfast on the beach. Chef asks Chris what he thinks of the contestants. Chris shrugs, saying that most of them are normal. Chef raises an eyebrow and asks which are crazy. Chris shrugs once again, saying that he doesn't know. Suddenly, they are interrupted by somebody telling them to watch out. They turn to see Bailey rolling their way, and Aradia running after her, trying to catch her. Chris and Chef yell in panic and jump out of the way as Bailey rolls over the table, spilling food all over her. Back with the other campers, all the Snakes travel in one group. D suddenly hear a sound and goes to investigate, along with Blakely and Mason. They find Kyle and shoots him. Kyle overreacts and screams that he's been shot and he's down. D smiles and nods, saying that he's indeed down for the count. Mason smiles, just as Alex and Sierra jump out and ambush them. The three get shot and fall to the ground. The rest of the snakes follow the sound and ambush Sierra and Alex. Meanwhile, Timothy and Blake hide in a tree. Blake asks Timothy how on earth they'll get rid of the remaining Snakes. Tim smiles and pushes him out of the tree, but his plan backfires as Blake grabs Tim and pulls him with. They land on the ground and get up as the Snakes enter the clearing. Blake suddenly screams out a battle cry and starts shooting the Snakes like crazy. Tim blinks and watches as Blake takes out Maddox, Sammy and Pietro, then jumps in as well and takes out Pea, Sid and Kyra. The two high-five and smirk. The other Monkeys run into the clearing and cheer for them, and Kyra throws her paintball gun aside. It hits Sid and he rubs his head as Kyra screams. Kyra keeps rambling on about how stupid her team is and how much they suck. The other five Snakes in the clearing groan and walk away, followed shortly by Tim and Blake. Kyra rolls her eyes and mumbles about how stupid her team is and walks out as well. Back behind the mansion, Chris smiles at the Snakes and tells them that they'll meet at the Chocolate Ceremony in a couple hours. Back at the cabins, Arin, Aradia and Minnie sit outside, listening to Kyra screaming, until Bailey rolls up in her wheelchair, her body cast off. Bailey smiles and says that she thinks she's getting better. Minnie high-fives her, and Bailey cringes and says that she might not be totally alright. Minnie smiles awkwardly and turns away. Inside the girls’ side of the Monkeys cabin, Sierra and Ashley continue talking about potential threats, until Arin and Aradia walk in. Arin rolls her eyes and asks if they'll ever stop talking about threats this early into the game. Sierra rolls her eyes and continues talking with Ashley. On the boys’ side, everybody but Sean and Thomas party, happy about the second victory. On the boys’ side of the Snakes cabin, the five boys all sit on their beds, all sad and dreary, until there's a knock on the door. Maddox opens the door to see Sidnee, Pea, Sammy and D covering their ears, all in a state of hysteria. Pietro asks what's wrong, and Sidnee says that the girls have decided who to vote off. At the chocolate ceremony, Chris says that he is once again surprised to see the Snakes there again. In the confessional, Chris smirks and says that's another twenty dollars that Chef owes him. Chris grabs the tray of chocolates and says that the votes were not close, at all. Only two people were voted for. In the confessional, Kyra admits that she was not worried at all. Chocolate bars are then thrown to Mason, Blakely, Maddox, Sammy, D, Pietro, Sid and Pea, leaving only Sidnee, with a genuinely worried look on her face, and Kyra, without a single look of guilt. Chris sighs and points to the last chocolate bar and says that it goes to the one who is least annoying. And that would be Sidnee. Sidnee is thrown the last chocolate bar and she smiles. In the confessional, she says that she wasn't worried at all, in fact, everybody in the team decided to vote Kyra off. Kyra gasps and says that they just voted off their most needed camper. Her campmates all shrug and laugh at her as Chef pulls her out of the door. Chris turns to the camera and asks if the Snakes will ever recover from their losing streak, if not, who would be eliminated next, and if Blake and Blakely will get out of this without a fight. And with that, he wraps up the episode.